Cielo Sangriento
by Hylden-sama XD
Summary: Cuando le mandaron a buscar al último sucesor de la familia, no esperaba encontrarse con que la última persona que poseía la poderosa sangre Vongola,era una niña una joven de 15 años de mirada tímida pero tierna y dulce.Y eso se convirtio en esto.FemTsuna


Hola! Aquí estoy reportándome con otro fic!, si sé que no he actualizado el otro pero nos e preocupen! En estos días lo actualizo! Lo prometo esta es una nueva idea de como se desarrolla la historia de Reborn bajo una de mis macabras ocurrencias! XD muajaja. Con Fem Tsuna! Más adelante anunciare las parejas.

Katekyo Hitman no me pertence! si lo hiciera Tsuna-chan estaria con todos los guardianes! XD

* * *

><p><em><strong>Cuando le mandaron a buscar al último sucesor de la familia, no esperaba encontrarse con esto, la última persona que poseía la poderosa sangre Vongola, era una niña, una joven de 15 años, de cortos cabellos castaños, mirada tímida pero tierna y dulce.<strong>_

* * *

><p>La noche era oscura y siniestra, las calles de la hermosa Italia se encontraban casi vacías, ya que nadie se atrevía a salir a esas horas y más, debido a la guerra que había entre las mafias.<p>

En una gran mansión, la familia Vongola se encontraba en una importante reunión.

-Ha habido bajas considerables en el lado sur-explico con calma un hombre de tez pálida mientras mantenía su cabeza gacha-los Gambino les tendieron una emboscada.

-Esos malditos!-expreso con odio una atractivo hombre de cabellos plateados y ojos verdes, su nombre era Gokudera Hayato, guardián de la tormenta, apretaba los puños con fuerza.

-cálmate, Gokudera-dijo con voz seria Yamamoto Takeshi, guardián de la lluvia entendía como se sentía el otro pero no podían hacer nada por el momento miro a otro de sus compañeros- Hibari, podemos recuperar esa zona?

-hmm!-el guardián de la nube, Hibari Kyoya miro con el ceño fruncido a otro-ya mande a un escuadrón hace unas horas Yamamoto Takeshi.

-Oya, oya como era de esperarse del líder CEDEF-dijo con diversión el guardián de la Niebla Rokudo Mukuro, sentada a su lado estaba la otra guardián Chrome Dokuro.

-Entonces ya están lanzando el contraataque?-dijo con voz seria pero enérgica el guardián del sol, Ryohei Sasawaga-Lambo nosotros debemos ver al escuadrón que mandamos al norte.

-yare yare, ya estaba en eso-dijo con voz algo cansada el guardián del rayo Lambo Bovino-I pin dijo que hubo dificultades pero que pudieron hacerles frente.

El hombre que dio el informe observaba con algo de admiración y temor a las personas frente a él, sentados en una mesa, los guardines del máximo mafioso, pero también veía con curiosidad que el líder, quien estaba en un gran sillón presidiendo todo estaba en silencio sin opinar nada, tenía los ojos cerrados, era la primera vez que estaba frente al líder de los Vongola, así que se asustó un poco cuando le vio abrir los ojos, eran de una hermoso y fuerte color naranja, pero también estaban llenos de frialdad y odio, todos se callaron al sentir que su líder estaba a punto de decir algo.

-Quiero que de ser necesario ustedes mismos vayan a recuperar la zona sur, no quiero que el maldito de Daniel gane más territorio, les ha quedado claro?

-Hai-todos respondieron al mismo tiempo, asombrando al informante, ya que había escuchado los rumores de que tanto el guardián de la nuble y niebla nunca aceptaban ordenes, pero cuando se trataba del jefe nadie se atrevía a desobedecerlo.

La figura de del líder, se levantó de su silla y salió de las sombras y el sujeto se quedó pasmado pues frente a él estaba una hermosa joven de largos cabellos castaños vestida con un traje negro y una blusa blanca con un generoso escote, él había pensado que el líder Vongola era hombre, después de todo, las personas siempre lo mencionaban como masculino, por eso al darse cuenta de que era una hermosa mujer se quedó helado, esta al darse cuenta de su mirada le lanzo una llena de frialdad.

-Que haces aquí todavía?-su expreso llena de frialdad espanto al sujeto que le miro temeroso pero quieto, exasperándola-lárgate de una vez!

-s…sí!-aterrado al ver ese brillo fiero en los ojos de la Décima, el sujeto salió corriendo sin percatarse de que mientras huía un hombre con un sombrero de fedora entraba en su lugar.

-Espantaste a uno de tus subordinados?-dijo con expresión seria el hombre mientras que en respuesta recibió un bufido-eso no está bien Tsuna.

-No me digas que hacer Reborn-siseo y luego le observó con una mirada llena de veneno-por fin me convertí en lo que querías cierto? Soy la líder de Los Vongola.

Sin esperar una respuesta de este, la líder salió de la habitación, ignorándola mirada llena de preocupación de sus guardianes y la de su mismo tutor. Donde, se preguntaban, había quedado la joven llena de inocencia y dulzura que había sido ella, la razón por la que la siguieron a ese mundo, era la bondad y determinación que ella emanaba, el tutor de la chica sonrió amargamente, era su culpa, toda esa bondad, inocencia y dulzura murieron ese día, con ese joven…el día que murió ese muchacho también lo hizo la inocente Tsuna Sawada, para dar paso a fría, cruel, llena de rencor y deseos de venganza, Tsunako Sawada, Decima Vongola.

* * *

><p><em>Cuando le mandaron a buscar al último sucesor de la familia, no esperaba encontrarse con esto, la última persona que poseía la poderosa sangre Vongola, era una niña, una joven de 15 años, de cortos cabellos castaños, mirada tímida pero tierna y dulce. <em>

_-Tsuna-chan!-la sombra de escondió mejor mientras veía como la joven se volteaba y veía a un joven de su misma edad, cabello castaño claro cenizo y unos hermosos ojos color celeste, el joven sonrió con cariño y la joven ligeramente sonrojada le correspondió la sonrisa-vamos juntos a clases, Tsuna-chan._

_-Claro que si Basil-kun-la voz de la joven era sedosa y cantarina a los oídos del observador-vamos._

* * *

><p>De haber sabido que ese joven, su muerte, sería el detonante para que su estudiante se volviera así…<p>

Para que se volviera..._**un cielo sangriento**_

* * *

><p>Si lo sé! Algunos me dieran mataste a Basil! Lo siento pero la idea se me vino de golpee y dije porq no?, debo decir que esta idea se me ocurrió mientras estaba viendo una película que me mandaron a ver en clases, asi que me tarde toda la noche para arreglarla! Esta recién salidita de mi cabeza! XD, por eso esperando que les haya gustado y aceptando sugerencias yo críticas, me despido.


End file.
